


Persona 5+

by Shakalos



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakalos/pseuds/Shakalos
Summary: basically a New game /retelling of Persona 5. Join Akira Amamiya-Kurusu as he journeys forth with a god like being for a partner, a talking cat, and many friends as they venture into the void. the story's better than this summary. warning, some Mature themes ahead with swearing, sexual themes, violence and more, so don't read if you don't think you can handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a work of fiction_

_All of the characters, ideologies, and phenomenons are doubtlessly unrelated to those in real life..._

_Only those who agree with the statement above will be given the right to participate in the game…_

… _._

_...I see…_

_The world these days is unable to maintain its ideal form anymore. It is full of distortions and it will certainly collide…_

_People who are eager to reform the world and resist their fates…are sometimes called "tricksters"..._

_Thou, trickster…now it's time for you to step forward and face the abyss of the distortions.._.

* * *

_~Hey… Hey bud. Wake up!~_

Slowly rising, the person in question opened his eyes slightly. The first thing he sees is a boy, not older than him, floating… yes floating beside him, with a look of concern on his face. The boy consisted of a Dark violet jacket and black shorts with matching loafers, with the more prominent features being the double irises in his eyes, the silver hair, and the long thin tail waving around his back. For some reason the boy couldn't find why… he felt something calming despite the situation he was in... like he knew he could trust the floating boy.

_~You okay man? They fucked you up pretty badly?~_ the boy asked.  _~Akira… you've gotta stay with me here. I'll help you get through this.~_

Akira, that boy mentioned, slowly nodded, ignoring the sting of pain dancing along his battered and bruised body.

_~Now, you might not remember this… or anything for that matter… but they drugged you. So you'll probably have a hard time recalling anything. Thankfully, I'm not drugged, so I'll help you through.~_

Nodding again, the boy looked at the door, which started to open.

_~oh, and one more thing… only_ _**you** _ _can hear and see me right now, so don't bring attention to me. That'll make things harder to get you out.~_

A final nod was his answer as a silver haired woman entered the room with what seems to be a binder.

"So… it was you, Akira Amamiya-Kurusu." the woman started, "To think that you were the leaders of the phantom thieves… no matter."

"..."

"I'm only here because you've helped both me and my sister in the past… and I… may have taken things too far before. I know this is hard for you… but…"

_~this bitch again… stay wary of this lady, Kira. she's part of the reason you're here...~_

"...nevermind. Do you remember who I am?" a shake of his head made her sigh in slight frustration. "What the hell did they do to you... I am Sae Nijima, your prosecutor."

A slow nod ushered her to continue. "Now look, I care for you, okay?"

_~could've fooled me…~_

"And I can help you out. As long as you tell me everything, completely honest with no lies or tricks this time, then I'll do what I can to lighten your sentence."

_~Heh, that's more of an Ultimatum than a proposal.~_

"Look, I have 3 hours to get the answers I need, so we'll have to keep things quick. Start from when this all began… What exactly happened?

"...You wouldn't understand." he finally answered.

"Then make me understand. I want to help you."

_~bullshit.~_

"And to do that, I need your cooperation."

A few seconds of silence echoed through the room, until Akira finally sighed as he nodded.

_~Alright Kira, let's start the plan. It started in January~_

"...It all started on…"

* * *

_You're a slave..._

_a "destined slave" whose future is already sealed..._

_this is an extremely unreasonable game…and you have almost no chance to win…_

_however, if you can hear my voice, then there's still some hope left…_

… _please. Win this game…and save the world._

_The key to reversing your fate is the bonds from your memory…_

_the revived truth you grasped with your friends…_

_everything began half a year ago…the day when this game started…_

_please, recall your memories…for the future of the world…and for yourself_

_10 months ago…_

_January 9th_

* * *

_*Thank you for using this line today. We will soon arrive at Shibuya, Shibuya. This is the last stop. Please transfer at this station if you would like to use the subway lines*_

The moving train in which Akira Amamiya-Kurusu boarded in slowed to a halt as the passengers inside flowed out of the machine's the constant stuttering whispers from the pedestrians around him, He fished out his phone, looking at the time on the device.

_~Hey, Kira, where are we again?~_  a voice in his head asked.  _~we were supposed to head to this "LeBlanc" place right?~_

"Yeah. I know, we're close by it Arata." the boy answered not even looking at the pale floating boy to his side. Perhaps I should explain… well, long story short, 5 years ago, a 12 year old Akira found a black heart shaped gem in his hometown, and broke it accidentally. This lead to the revelation that the gem was in fact a seal for a slumbering god-like spirit, and upon breaking it, the god thanked the male by forming what was called a Soul Pact, a contract far stronger than the strongest of blood oaths. Afterwards, the god like being, Arata, served as Akira's shadow, partner, and guardian whilst providing the male powers beyond mortal comprehension since.

_~alrighty then, lets-~_

"Hey, what's this app?"

_~huh?~_  the newly christened Arata mumbled, looking at the phone in the male's hand. A weird and unsettling looking app in the image of an eye took up most of the screen.  _~i don't like the looks of this… but it feels oddly familiar.~_

"Familiar? Why does a creepy looking app give off a familiar feeling ..to… um.."

_~what?~_  Akira looks around the area and was starting to get worried as everything seemed to slow to a stop around him.

"What's going on?"

_~how should I know?~_

"You're the expert on this kind… of…" he trailed off, looking in front of him, which prompted Arata to do the same. Right in front of the two, was an exact replica of Akira, gazing with a sinister grin on his face as he suddenly bursts into azure flames.

Blinking a few times, Akira looked around to find that everything was in motion again and nothing seemed to catch on fire around him. "...weird. I may be more tired than I-"

_~HOLY CRAP!~_

"Huh!?" slightly jumping at the floating partner's yelp, he turned to him slightly. A panicked look etched on his face.

_~your stats! Where'd they go!?~_

"My stats? What happened to them?" he whispered.

_~looks like someone resetted them all!~_

"What!?" He shouts, gaining some unwanted attention in the process. "... let's get to Leblanc's first, this is starting to get tiring…and embarrassing."

_~yeah. You'd need some rest if I get trapped in your hallucination of all things.~_

"Let me see my stats."

_~sure thing.~_  a soft ping like noise rung in his ears as a black and red screen appeared in front of them.

**Akira R. Amamiya-Kurusu**

**Lv. 1**

**Hp: 210**

**Sp:200**

**Guts (Rnk 2): 5/10**

**Kind (Rnk 3): 2/10**

**Prof (Rnk 1): 0/10**

**Chrm (Rnk 3): 3/10**

**Intl (Rnk 2): 7/10**

"...FUCK!" he shouts as he sprints to the given directions he was told to go.

* * *

After an eventful two days of meeting his ward, a barista named Sojiro Sakura, cleaning up the pig sty he was given as a room, getting signed up into a highschool called Shujin Academy, and finally, finally freaking out with Arata over the stat reset, both Akira and Arata called it a night and softly slept in his makeshift bed (well, Arata floated above him, but whatever)

Opening his eyes, Akira immediately freaks out at the rather familiar looking place he found himself in.

_~Kira, calm down, you're not in juvie!~_  Arata shouts, taking the male's attention from his initial freakout.

"W-what?" he whimpered weakly.

_~this just_ _looks_ _like a prison.~_

"Then why are my clothes like this!" he asks, gesturing to the prison garb he wore. "And why aren't you wearing this!?"

_~because I'm awesome. Now calm down. We're not alone…~_

Looking at the only open area in front of his… cell… stood a desk in the dead center of the room, an odd looking demon like man sitting in front of it with his unsettling cheshire grin.

"Welcome, trickster and friend, to the velvet room." the goblin man greets in a deep voice.

_~holy shit, that's his voice!?~_

"Shh!"

"I am Igor, resident of this place. And these two are my assistants." with a snap of his fingers, two more people entered the teen's view. The two appeared to be twin girls, no older than 10, wearing a warden themed ensemble with eye patches covering one side of their eye each. The only difference they could see were the hairstyles of the two, the one on the right had twin buns, while the other had hers in a braid. "To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine."

"You'd have better got it memorized, Inmates!" the girl on the right, Caroline, hissed.

"Our job is to aid you on your quest." the girl on the left, Justine, continued in a monotone voice.

_~Aww… you two are just so cute! I just wanna pinch your heads off!~_  Arata cooed, proceeding to lightly pinch the two before Caroline smack him over the head with a baton she pulled out of nowhere. _~AGH!~_

"Take us seriously!"

_~well someone's not getting a cookie…~_

"time is short, so I shall be brief. With your current progression, you are surely headed towards ruin."

"Ruin? What do you mean?"

"Your path will lead to disaster by the end, as well as the world. However, you possess the potential of changing such a fate. The only way out of this ruin is through a process called rehabilitation."

"What?"

_~rehab? Oh god, it **is**  juvie all over again…~_

"To avoid such a fate, you must sign this contract." at the snap of his fingers, Justine handed the males a single board with a paper attached to it, alongside a pen to sign with. "That contract states that you must take full responsibility for your actions whilst your rehabilitation is in progress. Breaking this rule will end your rehabilitation and you must redo the procedure entirely, something you cannot afford to do with such a limited time... All I need for you to do is to sign to confirm your resolve."

_~you're not gonna take our souls, are you birdman?~_

"How dare you!" Caroline barked, smacking the cage in which both teens were in.

Chuckling at the events unfolding, Igor shook his head. "Nothing of the sort, you could say the exact opposite, but who really knows?"

Looking over the contract, Akira signed his name on the parchment, handing over the pen to Arata.

_~oh, fine. I'll sign it off as Fuckboy Jones!~_  he cheered, getting a smack in the face from Akira and gaping faces from the two lolis.  
"You are not doing that!"

_~alright, alright! Hmm… I got it! Horny McFucknugget!~_

"Are you serious right now!?"

_~Ha, I was just pissing you off. Alright then Aratakaja Beldirever… there.~_

Another snap of his fingers teleported the contract to Igor himself, his unsettling smile never fading in the least. "The night is waning, so I shall let you rest Trickster. We will meet again soon." Igor stated, before the world went black once more.

Now in a black void, the only two people left were Arata and Akira, the former seemed to be deep in thought.

"Arata? What's wrong?" Akira asked.

_~oh nothing just...something's… off.~_

"Off?"

_~I've been to that place before, and I know Igor, but...something's definitely wrong…~_

"...like?"

_~for one, unless the Birdman's balls finally dropped, I don't remember him having a voice that deep. And those two lolis we've met earlier… they feel… the best term for this would be incomplete…broken even...~_

"Hmm… well, you said that you were in the velvet room before right? Do you know what that means? if I'm in there as well i mean..."

_~the only time I've heard of others besides Igor and his attendants were….. Oh my god.~_

"What?"

_~this is… wow.~_

"What? What is it?"

_~... okay look, there's this thing called a Wild Card._ _all I know is that it's very rare… however you're the first person I've interacted with with this power.~_

"Why? How do you know if you never witnessed it before?"

_~Igor had other attendants before Loli one and two back then, I mainly heard about it from them… now that you mention it… Where were Marg, Liz and Theo?~_

"Who?"

_~the other attendants… we've only seen the three so far…~_

"Well, let's not worry about that for now."

_~right.~_

* * *

_Monday, January 11_

_Rainy_

_Shujin Academy_

_morning_

Walking in the morning sprinkle, Akira strolled down the streets of the bustling city, Arata lazily floating behind him. After a brief discussion over a curry breakfast from Sojiro, another brief talk with this Blonde chick, and some creep taking her to school in his car, the two sighed at the morning they're having, not noticing the blonde male behind them.

"Hey newbie!" the male shouts, startling both males at the close proximity of the voice. Turning around, they became face to face with a male not much older than them with blonde, spiky hair and what appears to be the exact same uniform Akira was wearing. "Aw man, I was too late Dammit!"

"Oh hello…" 

"Screw that pervy teacher…"

_~pervy? So when he asked you for a ride, was he coming-~_  Arata stopped when he heard a soft ping from somewhere.

"So what about you, huh? Come to rat me out to that Shitlord?"

"I literally just got here. I don't even know you, let alone rat you out for… something?"

"... foreal? You serious?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"You don't know that guy? Suguru Kamoshida?"

"Was he the creepy guy in the car?"

"... oh god, you really don't know… wait… right, the transfer!" the blonde boy cheered up. "You're heading to Shujin academy right? I know a shortcut from here." another ping from somewhere, but Arata kept looking around for it.

_~what the…~_

"The Name's Ryuji by the way. Ryuji Sakamoto." the newly named Ryuji greeted.

"Akira Amamiya-Kurusu. I go by either Kira , Kirren or Ren."

"Alright. Nice to meet ya Kira. come on, I'll show you the way." Ryuji stated, walking ahead with the partners in tow. As time went on, Ryuji informed both of them about the ongoing rumors going on in the school, which lead to Ryuji ranting on about Kamoshida again.

"That Bastard really pisses me the eff off."

_~eff? You're cursing like a sailor and you say eff?~_

"Just who the hell does he think he is, some king of a castle or something? That'd be a really shitty castle if that's the case."

A third ping sounded off, but this time a voice followed suit, leading Arata to Akira's phone as it softly vibrated.

_*Destination found, beginning navigation*_

A wave of dizziness flowed to the two males, Arata not being affected, but they merely shrugged it off and continued forward.

* * *

"...uh…"

"What the hell?" Ryuji proclaimed.

_~huh…~_  Arata moaned.

After a few minutes of walking through alleyways, the three eventually made it to their destination. The problem however, was that instead of the school they were supposed to see, in its place stood a castle, a rather weird looking one at that.

_~well ain't this just a kerfuckle?~_  Arata complained.

"Hey, watch yo- Wh-what the hell!?" Ryuji said, jumping at the sight of Arata floating beside him.

_~...what's Ryuji jumping around for now?~_

"Who are you? Why are you floating and how do you know my name!?" Ryuji replied, his disbelief stacking on top of his panic.

_~huh? Yo Kira, who's he talking to?~_

"I'm talking about you!" he answers, pointing to Arata, who suddenly gets a look of surprise on his face.

_~...you...can see me?~_

"Hell yeah I can see you! Were you stalking us or something!?"

"Calm down Ryuji, he's a friend of mine." Akira answered this time, attempting to calm him down. "His name is Arata, he's… a special friend you see. Only I can interact with him…"

_~until now that is… Hey Kira, look at your phone.~_

"Huh, why?" he asked, fishing out his phone as instructed, looking like he got bitch slapped. Akira looked on at the red and Black eye flashing on the entirety of the screen.

_~that app again?~_

"Hey Kira… Arata… I think I got it too." Ryuji said, showing the same thing on his phone.

"What?"

"HALT!" a new voice bellowed, startling all three of them, turning around, they say a few knights with what looked like poorly made masks covering their faces instead of helmets.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Ryuji questioned. Looking back, Akira and Arata were back to back as the three were surrounded by six to eight of the knights

_~...Aw shit.~_

_~what is it with people and locking us up in cages!?~_  Arata groaned. The three were now in some sort of prison cell.

"Whoa man! Is this for real!?" Ryuji yelled out, full blown panic in his voice. "Let us out man!"

_~Kira's stats are reset, I don't know about you, and I don't think I can last long if they send millions of them at me by myself…~_

"Stats?"

"Silence peasants!" a new yet familiar voice yelled back, a new person appearing before them… which lead to Akira and Ryuji looking in horror and disgust while Arata screamed and attempted to claw his face at the sight. In front of them was the very same man who tried to get Akira into the car with him, the same man Ryuji hated, the very Kamoshida… wearing nothing but cape and a pink speedo.

_~My eyes! I'M BLIND!~_  Arata screamed hysterically

"Kamoshida!?"

"gross ."

"I don't have to take that from plebeian shits like you!"

_~They're BLEEDING!~_

"Just what the hell's going on!?"

"I'll tell you what's going on! You're going to be executed!"

"What!?"

"Huh!?"

_~Oh Why does my eyes forsake me so!~_

"Alright, shut this bitch up, then start with the blonde one." Kamoshida ordered, several knights opening the cage as they piled in.

_~the fuck'd you call me- Bagaha!~_  He shouts before getting dog-piled by a few Knights, a few knights held Ryuji by the throat as others restrained Akira.

"Now be sure to kill him slowly." Kamoshida chuckled. "I love to watch them writhe in agony before they die!"

"No!" Akira shouts, but was held back again.

_~Get the fuck off me!~_  Arata roared before several more joined the pile. Akira watched in horror as one of the knights raised one of their swords near Ryuji's throat. All of a sudden, everything seemed to slow down to a halt again, this time it dimmed into a darker realm. A rather soothing voice echoed through his mind.

_This is truly and unjust game…_

_Your chances of winning are almost none…_

_But, if you can hear my voice…_

_There may yet be a possibility for you…_

A rather elegant looking butterfly fluttered around him in a mystical trance, landing upon his face. Then a darker, deeper voice echoed in his mind.

_**~indeed, this is an unjust game, isn't it? No matter how hard you try, you're always forced to submit. Thine heart burns with a righteous fury, but under the influence of the world snuffed to embers. Tell me, are thou going to let this stand? Are thou going to give up?~** _

"No… Hell NO!" Akira shouts, repeating this over and over with more emotion in each verse.

_**~That's All I needed to hear!~**_  the voice cackled.  _ **~an admirable resolve indeed. Well then, Vow to me! I am Thou, Thou art I, Thou who art willing to perform such sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, call upon my name and unleash thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to hell itself!~**_

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Akira roared, the butterfly bursts into flames on his face, the blue inferno enveloped him until it revealed a black and white mask adorning his face. The sudden burst of power seemed to send him back to the real world, however, as the guards holding him were blown back into Ryuji's guards, freeing him and shocking Kamoshida.

"What the hell!?" the speedo wearing weirdo whimpered, looking in fear at the mask wearing male.

Feeling his face and discovering the mask, Akira began to tear the attachment off his face, his face bleeding heavily as ripping flesh was heard. Finally ripping the thing off, the male was engulfed in azure flames once again, this time cackling as the blaze took over him. The cackling got deeper and more sinister as the flames enlarged, revealing what scared both Ryuji and Kamoshida.

The being looked like a cross between a butler and a demon, with a blood red tuxedo like body and Black top-hat, along with the demonic looking claws, obsidian colored chains and black wings, the scariest feature was its face as it held eyes that screamed death and carnage as it gazed on the other occupants in the room.

The flames died down after the demon thing's reveal, revealing Akira grinning maniacally, his own changes visible as well. Instead of the student uniform he wore before he now wore a black suit with leather armor, a black tailcoat and crimson gloves completing the look.

_~Hell Yeah!~_  Arata yelled from the pile he was under.  _~Hey Kira, a little help please.~_

_**~Attack! Destroy them all! Let thy rage to your heart's content!~**_  the demonic entity roared.

"Ravage them, Arsene!" Akira shouts, swinging one of the many chains at the guards. The now dubbed Arsene cackled as he shot out black and red beams of energy towards the group, not only taking out most of the guards, but freeing Arata as well.

_~alright, now it's my turn!~_  Arata roared.  _~this is for dogpiling on me, you shits! Eiha!_ ~ shooting out his hands, beams of dark energy blasted forth, killing all but one guard and Kamoshida, who was to paralyzed with fear at the sight before him to do anything.

Looking at the last guard, both nodded before repeating their last attacks on the remaining guard, killing it. Looking at the scene before them, Arata grabbed Ryuji and Akira and bolted out the cell, closing and locking Kamoshida in, who just regained his bearings afterwards.

"What the hell! Get me out of here." the king yelled.

_~let's go before more of those guys arrive, i do not want to get in another dogpile anytime soon.~_

"Right."

"Hang on, I have SEVERAL questions!"

"Later Ryuji!"

"Hey wait!" and with that, the three ran ahead, leaving king speedo-man behind.

* * *

After several minutes explaining Arata's power, as well as wondering about the power Akira's acquired and helping a talking cat thing named Morgana, the group of four (yes, Morgana joined) were running around the area. well , it'd be that simple if Ryuji and Morgana would stop bitching at each other every two seconds.

"HALT!" a guard said in front of them. Arata and Akira automatically stood in front of the group, surprisingly, Morgana did also.

"Arsene!" Akira shouted, summoning the demonic butler being once again, which surprised Morgana of all things.

"You have a Persona too!?" the cat being exclaimed. "Then that makes things easier!"

"Right. Arata, I need a boost!"

_~got it. Haste! Charge!~_ Arata shouts, a red clock and wand looking runes orbited around Akira foe a few seconds before disappearing.

"Eiga!" He shouts, Arsene shooting several oversized beams of darkness at the enemy, killing the thing in one shot.

"Not bad! Very impressive!" Morgana said, noticing another guard sneaking up on them. "But let me show you how a pro handles it! Zorro!" he shouts, a flash of light and a new entity emerged behind the cat. This time, it looked more like a spanish fencer with a small lower body. Zorro then proceeded to swing his rapier at the target, blasts of wind knocking down the shadow and dazing the thing, which led to Morgana pulling out a scimitar that's as big as he was and cutting the being in half, killing it as well.

_~not bad ninja kitty~_

"I'm not a cat!"

_**~could've fooled me, cat.~**_  Arsene replied.

_~please don't insult my gato like that.~_  the new person of the group, Zorro, continued.

"Alright, the exit's in this room right here!" Morgana stated, opening the door, revealing to the group… a standard looking room.

"What the Hell?!" Ryuji shouts in disbelief. "What gives cat!? were you lying to us this whole time?"

"Wow, those cliches about blondes being dumb are true."

"What was that!?"

"Look around you idiot! Use that monkey brain of yours for a second."

"The air vent?" Akira asked, pointing to the large opening to the side.

"At least someone's got smarts. Yeah, that's your exit."

"Oh… sweet. Sorry bout that cat."

"I'm not a cat!"

"If you insist you're not one, then what are you?"

"I'm a Human, an honest to god human!"

"Bullshit."

"You wanna go you damn dirty monkey!"

"Who're you calling a monkey you shitty fleabag!"

_~this is gonna be a thing isn't it…~_

* * *

After another short argument, and Morgana explaining a bit on whatever the fuck is wrong with this place, the two (three), reentered the real world, only for the fiasco to not stop there.

After getting in trouble on account of being late for hours, an excuse thrown around or two, and surviving the day of rumors and spiteful teachers, Akira and Arata return to Leblanc's to turn in for the night. The warning/scolding from Sojiro didn't help much though.

That night, the two drifted off into slumber again, and once again, they wake up in a different place entirely, but this time was drastically different. Unlike the prison cell they were expecting, they encountered a simple room of a deep blue, two other people sitting on one of the few pieces of furniture in the place.

Akira had a look of confusion at the new setting. This wasn't the same person he met before, but this presence was somewhat more calming and comfortable. Looking at Arata, he was surprised when the boy beside him had a look of excitement, relief, and awe at the individuals sitting before them.

"Greetings Trickster and Reaper, I am pleased to finally meet you." the first person, a man in a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and pants and black dress shoes, greeted. "We have much to discuss."

_~that we do...~_  Arata answered, a cheeky grin adorned on his face.  _~nice to see ya again….. Philemon."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Chapter 1 is going on now.
> 
> Few things to say for this point. First, yes, Philemon is in here, and he has lots to say on the matter at hand...kinda, so be prepared for that. However, I might need help for him since i might not be able to write him properly.
> 
> Second, I'm implementing a type system that's basically like previous series in the franchise and pokemon types(but not really), with the types being Fire, Snow, Nature, Sky, Psycho, Nuke, Pys(Physical), Gun, Bless, Curse, Almighty, Soul (Healing/status buffs/ailments) and Void. more on that in a bit. I'm looking over every move in there to see if I can make some new ones and align them to the aforementioned type system.
> 
> Third, I MIGHT consider applying Aus and crossovers with other persona ideas. I like that Adult Confidant Au where the adults are teens and persona users (don't know Scruffyturtles will approve though) but I'd like their permission if possible before implementing their AU in this.
> 
> Fourth, I plan on each arc having no more than 10 Chapters. I would have less, but i'm factoring in the new members and the extra content into the story, so for now, Kamoshida's arc will be about 6-9 chapters long and Madarame's shortly after. Like I said, keeping them semi fast, but also keeping in the main highlights.
> 
> I took to much of your time, let's go to the chapter already.

_~you have no Idea how long I've been wanting to see you Phil~_ Arata sighed

"Same to you, Reaper. Though I do believe you have questions of your own…"

_~Yeah I've got questions! First off, where the hell were you man!~_  Arata shouted out.  _~I got sealed away by whatever the hell that thing was back then, and I couldn't find you at all before and after.~_

"Arata."

_~then I find out that Igor's balls dropped or something and everything feels… wrong… what the heck happened?~_

"Arata please." Akira chided, but turned to a chuckling Philemon.

"It is alright Tricker. As for your questions. I'm afraid the answers you seek are… rather unfortunate."

_~...~_

"But before we discuss such events, allow me to bring in another guest." with a soft clap, a gust of wind flowed throughout the room, an old looking butterfly, wings torn and damaged body, fluttered weakly along the wind, onto Philemon's hand. Surprisingly, a rather familiar voice echoed through the room seconds afterwards.

"I humbly beg for forgiveness Master Philemon." the voice chimed wearily. "My assistant and I have failed at our task, and she was taken hostage as I was sealed away."

_~wait… I know that voice!~_  Arata exclaimed in disbelief.  _~Igor!?~_

"Greetings Reaper, and to you as well Trickster... I apologize for my rather unbecoming form."

_~Igor what the hell happened to you?~_

"from what I have gathered," Philemon continued, "the very same being, to which I labeled as Demiurge, who sealed you away was also responsible for Igor's current form."

"What?"

_~WHAT!?~_

"This Demiurge, a false god of order, has taken things too far out of line, he opted to play a game in which he has bent the rules to his favor. Even with the current power you possess, He will surely win in the end."

"...crap."

"However…" Philemon continued, "This act has reach the interest of beings far superior to even Igor and I. This Demiurge, a twisted being created by the warped desires of order and peace, strives on fulfilling what it was made for, at the cost of morality and freedom. this that has angered Nyx immensely."

_~oh no… Nyx is in on this?~_

"I'm afraid so, Reaper." Igor replied. "And while she sides with us, it is truly as terrifying as it sounds. And she isn't the only one troubled by this predicament..."

"Psst, Arata? Who's Nyx?" Akira whispered in the boy's ear.

_~Goddess of night, Mother of several gods, basically death if it was a woman, ally to humanity… kinda, and pretty much one of the few who can actually kill my ass if she was feeling up to it.~_

"..." the tenager gulped, already picturing an all powerful deity glaring holes into his soul.

"Anyways, I have decided to offer up my services once more since my power has been fully restored just recently."

_~...how did-~_

"Demiurge, Reaper. He wanted no obstacles in his progress, and I was obviously one of the biggest. Fortunately, he underestimated my power, so my only repercussion was a portion of my power being sealed away."

"This being goes by the name of Yaldabaoth, and he has already set the key players into motion in this game of his." Igor said. "He has created two powerful champions, one to serve his goal, and one who opposes, and has given them each the power of the Wild Card."

"Wait… so I'm…" Akira didn't even have to finish before Philemon nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so, Trickster; Your are the champion who was chosen to oppose the Demiurge. He has even attempted to handicap you. I assume you are painfully aware of the atrocity you suffered through, correct?"

"Atrocity? Wha…" he stopped, sporting a grim look on his face. "oh, my probation…"

"Indeed. The Demiurge has staged the whole event, from Masayoshi Shido to the trial, hoping it would gravely affect you negatively."

_~so that Yabadaba dingus pulled that stunt on purpose, just so he could get an easy win?~_

"Correct." Philemon confirmed. "However, this may be used to our advantage."

_~how so old man?~_

"Really?"

"As I have said before, I wish to aid you on your quest. The power of the Wild Card is a very unpredictable power, something the demiurge must have not known. The Wild Cards primarily challenges and changes fate, not serve it. You particularly have an extraordinary amount of potential. And with a trusted friend like Arata at your side, this game can be won, even with the odds against you."

"The Demiurge has cheated already, so by all means, we shall cheat as well." Igor spoke, fluttering onto the desktop. With a snap of Philemon's fingers, a black key attached to a Blue chain appeared beside the butterfly. "This key will give you access to this place, for it will aid you on your quest immensely."

"Alright. Thanks!" Akira thanked, nodding gratefully as the key disappeared.

"I have also prepared a guide to aid you but…"

_~but what?~_

" **He**  attacked. I was able to send my creation out of my Velvet room before the battle, but I do not know if he survived. If he did, then he will most likely be affected by the sudden event.

"What's the guide's name?"

"I have named him Morgana-" Igor stated, in which both boys coughed and sputtered in shock at the news. "Judging from your reactions, you might have already met him."

"Unfortunately…" as if on cue, a soft ringing of bells echoed throughout the room. Philemon sighed. "We will have to continue this discussion on a later date. The key will already be in your room when you awaken, and be sure to listen to Morgan's proposal. It may even be beneficial to you."

"Till we meet again." Igor finished, as the two males faded away into the void.

* * *

_Tuesday, January 12th_

_Cloudy_

_Leblanc's_

_Early morning_

Waking up well rested, Akira, looked around the room he was in, a black key dangling on the chain by the deck it was hanging on in front of his bed. "So… this is gonna be a crazy journey huh Arata?"

_~Yep! This'll certainly be… fun to say the least.~_

_**~I agree.~**_  Arsene joined in, startling the two at the presence of the gentleman thief.

"Um… Arsene? How are you-"

_**~you have this… soul pact as you call it… between the two of you to thank. Your power is exponentially immense with the powers of a god beside you.~** _

_~oh yeah…~_

_**~I am honored to share my power to both my chosen and the god of potential. I shall aid you whenever i can.~** _

"Right…" Akira said, grabbing the key. After a long awkward silence of Akira getting dressed, the three people headed for school, this time they made it on time with Ryuji being not too far behind them.

"Oh god… I made it." he wheezed, ready to topple over. "I think i'm gonna throw up."

_~not on us please.~_

"Nah… just give me a- WHOA!" Ryuji yelped, looking at the floating boy beside Akira. "You were actually real!?"

_~Of course I… wait….~_

"You can see him now?" Akira asked for him, to which Ryuji nodded slowly.

_~well this is… unexpected..~_

"Uh… "

_~please don't yell at me, people will think you've gone insane or something.~_

"Let's change the subject." Akira announced, getting sighs from the two other people.

"Cool." Ryuji sighed in relief. "I was actually wanting to talk to you about that other place… that cat thing called it a palace right?"

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering if we could go back there."

_~why would you want to go back there of all places?~_

"Well hear me out." Ryuji started. "Remember those prisoners we saw on the way to the exit? I recognized some of them as volleyball team members."

_~they're fake though…~_

"Right, but that's what Kamoshita thinks of them right?"

_~nice nickname, but go on.~_

"If that's how he thinks of and treats them, like slaves and such, then there could be a chance that we can interrogate some truth out of them."

_~You lost me…~_

"Agh, look, just… I'll explain more at lunch okay!"

"Alright see you Ryuji." Akira nodded, Arata waved as the blonde nodded back, advancing towards the school. Just as they were about to go themselves, an auburn haired girl approached them seconds after Ryuji departed.

"So, you must be the new transfer student." the girl announced, gaining their attention.

_~who's this chick?~_

"Yes I am. I'm Akira, miss…."

"I'm Makoto, Makoto Nijima. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise…"

_~ask her why she's here.~_

"...Is there something you need me for?" Akira asked.

"I've seen you hanging around with Sakamoto lately…"

"...And?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

_~and what does THAT mean exactly?~_

"Sakamoto is known to the school as a delinquent, and with your track record and rumors floating around…"

_~EXCUSE ME!?~_

"I came here to warn you about hanging out with people like him. He's a bad influence, something that won't help you out in the long run."

_~Ryuji's a nice guy, You-~_

"I appreciate your concern, but Ryuji is a nice friend to have. A shame that people label him as such."

"But."

"At least he actually cared enough to not treat me as a criminal, unlike you, Ms. Nijima."

"Now hold on-"

"Now If you'll excuse me, I have classes i need to get to." Akira finished, walking away from the befuddled girl.

* * *

_Tuesday, January 12th_

_Cloudy_

_Shujin Academy_

_After school_

After lots and lots of boring lectures, throwing chalk back at the teacher who threw it at him, and lunch with Ryuji, school has finally, Finally ended for the day, and the group of three males were walking away from the building, swerving to an alleyway when nobody was looking.

"Alright, let's see if we can get some evidence!" Ryuji whooped.

_~you still haven't told us your master plan, ya dingus.~_

"Speaking of plans…" Akira said, looking at the key in his pocket seconds later.

"Oh, Right. Okay, so we go in, we talk to the prisoners he tortured, record the abuse the dickbag's been putting them through, and use that to get him arrested."

_~as much as I like the basis behind that, there are many holes in that plan of yours.~_

"And why is that!?"

_~well for one, your phone's won't work there. I've tried with Kira's and only that eye app thing works.~_

"Aw man."

_~and not only that, but we're the only ones with a way to defend ourselves… wait… I may have a solution for that…~_

"Then we'll make it a stealth mission." Akira chimes in, gaining both of their attention.

_~huh?~_

"What?"

"We go with Ryuji's plan for now, but we make sure that we stay out of sight the whole time, that way, we won't have to fight the whole time, and Ryuji won't be in danger." Akira explained.

"...dude that's perfect!" Ryuji shouts

_~eh, I'll go along with it… but I need you to help me with something when this is over Ryuji.~_

"Besides, we need to speak with Morgana anyway…" Akira said.

_~what fo- oooh.~_

"Well then, What are we waiting for then?" Ryuji proclaims, activating the red app on his phone.

_*beginning Navigation.*_

The same wave of dizziness flowed through the two students and the world distorted into a familiar castle from before.

"So it really was the school this whole time." Ryuji whistled. "Good to know… whoa man, what happened to your clothes?"

"Huh?" Looking down at himself, Akira stared in disbelief when he saw that he was in the same outfit from before.

_~hey it suits you doesn't it?~_

"Why are you three here again?" the familiar voice of Morgana startled the three. "The shadows are acting up and I had a feeling to come here, and look who I found."

"We have many questions to ask you, Morgana." Akira stated. "There's obviously a connection between the school and this place. We want to confirm it first."

"That's easy, this place  _is_  the school. The ruler of this Palace believes he owns this place, so the Metaverse warped accordingly."

"Metaverse?"

"That's what this whole world is; a reality of everyone's desires. Those with severely distorted desires can form these palaces."

"Hey Cat, I have a plan that I wanna go over with you!" Ryuji wasted no time recovering to announce his plan, meanwhile Akira looked at the two bickering, deep in thought.

_~so, how are we gonna tell them about Phil and Igor?~_

"I was thinking about taking Ryuji and Morgana to them…"

_~that might work, but…~_

"Hey, Frizzy hair!" said cat in question yelled back, popping Akira out of his trance. "I've got a proposal I'd like for you to consider."

"What is it?"

"I'll help you guys out, and you two help me out with something I've been working on."

_~and why us?~_

"You have a persona, don't you? And you have access to magic… somehow..."

_~true.~_

"Very well, I'll only accept to hear you out first. I want to know more about what I'll be doing before fully accepting your deal."

"Fair enough."

"Awesome! Let's get to it then!" Ryuji whooped, Morgana leading them into the building.

* * *

A few rooms in and they already had to hide since there seemed to be more guards than before patrolling the interior. Evading them was simple and killing the few who did find them was easier, the hard part was the current set of guards blocking their route. Before the shadows, as Morgana kept calling them, saw the group, the team ran into a random room.

"Agh, so close yet so far…" Morgana growled. "Well, at least we found a safe room when we did."

"Safe...room?" Ryuji repeated.

"A place where the palace ruler has little influence in. this room has a lack of distortion, so his control of this room is weak.." just then, the room seemed to warp for a few seconds, revealing the room to be a vacant classroom.

"Huh… figures it'd be a classroom. That bastard can't do much here."

"My concern is how do we get those guards to move?" Morgana questioned.

"My concern is all over the place. I've still got questions to ask."

_~then why did you wait this long to ask?~_

"I wanted to ask in a safe place." Ryuji answered sheepishly. "So cat, what's the deal with his clothes? And could you explain a bit more on this… palace thing?"

"Well I can answer both; simply put, this world is the reason why his clothes are like this, and I thought I explained it to you last time!?"

"You're not making sense again cat."

"I'm not a cat!"

"Alright alright, just... continue."

"Anything distorts according to how the ruler pleases within their palace. To combat these distortions, one must have a strong will of rebellion. His suit's proof of that; a manifestation of his will."

"I don't think I got all of it…"

_~basically, this world's Kamoshida's true desires, the world he made is shaped to how he wants it to be, and Kira's suit is like a big Fuck off to the ruler of this place… did I get that right?~_

"More or less…" Morgana shrugged, "and it's more like armor. It protects you from the ruler's distortions."

"Hmm… I think I get it now..kinda…."

"So moving back to the task at hand… maybe we can make them move without fighting them." Akira suggested.

_~like what, scaring them?~_

"scare... Hey, I've got it!" Ryuji smirked, digging into his bag.

_~got what? A gu-~_  Arata stopped dumbfounded and the blonde student pulled out what looked like a handgun. _~what the-~_

"Don't worry, it only makes sounds, but it looks real as hell." Ryuji explained. "We might be able to use this to make a distract-"

"Wait… you're a genius!" Morgana says smacking his lips seconds afterwards. "Ugh, that sounds weird…"

_~care to explain?~_

"Later on. Let's go see if they left yet." Morgana said, peeking out the door before opening it and gesturing them to follow.

After following a single shadow down a hidden pathway, the four now hid behind a corner near the corridor, a big door labeled "Training Hall" was at the end of the hallway.

_~okay, so what now?~_  Arata asks.  _~the guard and his buddy are right there, do we kill it or…~_

"Take out the toy first." Morgana answered. "We'll use that."

"Huh? Why?" Ryuji asked, taking out the handgun model from earlier.

"Hand it over to Frizzy hair here."

"I have a name you know…" Akira chimed in. taking the gun.

"Now let's go!" Morgana shouts, ambushing the surprised shadows.

_~the cat's crazy!~_  Arata shouts, rushing in behind the feline with Akira and Ryuji close by.

"What the!" the guards shout, as they morphed into a fairy and a humanoid flower.

"You have the gun, right?" Morgana asked, taking out his scimitar. He continued when Akira nodded. "Then use it! Point it at a shadow and fire!"

Heeding the cat's instructions, Akira pointed it at the pixie, and was thoroughly surprised when an actual bullet fired off, knocking it down.

"Careful with your ammo. You only have a limited amount, so use it wisely."

"Right. Arsene! Cleave!" Akira agreed, pulling off his mask as Arsene appears before him and strikes the downed fairy, killing it.

"All right, I'll show you my weapon too!" Morgana shouts, pulling out a slingshot and striking the flower shadow multiple times. The flower thing responded by flailing at the cat, but Ryuji came it and bashed it in the face with a thrown barrel, knocking it down.

_~I got it.~_  Arata said, chopping it with his hand and killing it off as well.

"Thanks for the assist Ryuji." Akira said.

"No problem. I'm more hyped about the gun! Did that toy just shoot real freakin' bullets!?"

"This is the cognitive world." Morgana answered, "as long as they see it as real, then it works like its real. It helps that it's realistic-looking."

_~so we can bring toys here, and they'll work like the real thing if we believe in it?~_

"Pretty much."

"That's effin' awesome!"

"Anyways, we should divvy up our roles in battle from here on out. We need to converse our energy, so we'll need some form of coordination in our moves. I'll provide intel, Fri-"

_~Akira.~_  Arata corrected.

"-Akira, you should call the shots in battle."

"Alright. Let's move on." Akira announces, the group advancing forward.

* * *

"Alright, I think it's time I taught you guys something called an all out attack." Morgana says, gaining the three others attention.

"A what?" Akira asked.

_~what are you up to now?~_

"Just listen. See that guard? Let's fight them." he said, pointing to the lone guard in the corridor they entered. A few minutes, later, they ambushed the shadow, revealing another fairy like shadow.

"Listen, there's a flow to battle, and we can use that to our advantage." Morgana explains. "First, knock down all the enemies, that's a must in doing this."

"Hey, Kira, try using the gun again." Ryuji suggested, "i think it'll work like last time."

Shrugging, Akira whipped out the handgun and shot the lone fairy, making it fall to the ground.

"Now surround it and attack all at once!" Morgana said, with the other three running into position, flanking the fairy from all sides. A flurry of slices, gunshots, and strikes danced along the area, striking the beguiling girl shadow in every direction before killing her in a flashy finishing move.

"Okay, what was that flashy crap!" Ryuji yells.

"I told you, it's an All-out attack." Morgana answered, walking forward. "Knock them all down, and we can take them all out in one go."

"Yeah… that was over quick."

"Let's keep moving." Akira stated, following the short companion. With the other two joining them.

"I think I hear something behind this door." Ryuji shouts, running closed to the door to the training hall.

_~then open it then.~_

Opening the door, the four fighters, were shocked beyond disbelief at the immediate sight they're seeing. Countless people were being beaten into submission, others were running for their lives from a spiked roller, a few were hung and bludgeoned by softballs shot out like cannonballs, and more, the victims all wore the same tattered uniform, which barely covered their bruises at all.

"...What-" Akira said.

"-The-" Ryuji continued.

_~FUCK!?~_  Arata finished.

"What the hell is happening here!?" Ryuji shouts." Dammit! This is Bullshit!"

"Calm down, Monkey boy." Morgana hissed back. "They aren't real, you know this, and how many times do i have to tell you to keep your voice down!?"

"I know but.. This is beyond messed up! Come on." Ryuji said, studying some of the victims.

"...what are you doing?"

"Since our phones won't work, then we'll study the victims here, then, we talk to the real ones in reality." Ryuji explained. "These people are on the volleyball team, so we could get them to talk if we know who to go after."

"... huh, so there is a brain in there after all."

"Just shut up and help me study them! Hey Kira, I'll need you to write down some names for me."

* * *

After a few more minutes of memorizing some potential victims to interrogate, the four decided to leave the palace. They almost managed to make it out too, until they were ambushed near the entrance.

"What the hell!?" Ryuji shouts, dodging a sword swinging in front of him.

_~oh god not again.~_  Arata shouts, rolling away from another attempted dog-pile.

"We're surrounded!" Morgana shouts, counting around 20 shadows.

"You knaves again!?" Shadow Kamoshida scoffed, walking up to the four with a golden knight behind him. "To think you'd make the same mistake again, how hopeless can you be!?"

"Piss off, you bastard!" Ryuji shouts back. "I've studied all the victims you're abusing, and together, we'll send your sorry ass to jail!"

"Huh, so it's true when they say, `barking dogs don't bite!' Hah!" the speedo weirdo insulted. "How far has the star of the track team has fallen."

"The hell are you gettin' at!?"

"I'm talking about the "track traitor" who acted in violence and fucked up the whole teams' dreams. I can only imagine the pain of the others you dragged down from your … selfish act."

"Violence?" Akira asked, looking at Ryuji

_~what's this floozie talkin' about Sakamoto?~_

"You've never told them about your play in it? Shame on you." the man grinned maniacally. "He betrayed his whole team and crushed their hopes, and acts as if it never happened."

"BULLSHIT!" Ryuji screamed. "You were the one who did that!"

"Alas, I don't have time for you worms. Go, kill them all. Don't sully my castle with trash." Kamoshida ordered. The guards morphing into various creatures and advanced towards the four.

"We're surrounded!"

"Ryuji, get out of here!" Akira shouts, blocking a horned horse's attack.

"WHAT!? But-"

_~not the time, Sakamoto! Move your ass!~_  Arata shouts, shooting beams of darkness at two more shadows.

"I'm NOT leaving you guys!"

"GO!" they all yelled back, holding out as long as they can. Ryuji stepped back a few times when he saw several of the horses trekked towards him.  _"no...NO. It can't end like this!"_  he thought. "I can't let you die here!"

"What a worthless piece of garbage, getting emotional, so quickly." shadow Kamoshida droned on. "How dare you raise your hand at me. Don't you remember my kindness when I coached your team?"

"That wasn't kindness, you just abused us, just like the volleyball team!"

"It was just an eyesore, just like that worthless coach. Only I'm the one who gets results around here. Had he not opposed me at all, then i would have settled with only breaking the star runner's leg."

"...what?" Ryuji whispered.

"Do I need to break your other leg too? All you have to do is ask."

"Dammit… i'm gonna lose everything again...? Not only can I not run anymore, but the track team's gone to because of this asshole…!"

"So that's why he hates Kamoshida…" Morgana whispered.

"Enough. I'll kill these three first, then you're next.

_~Ryuji!~_ Arata yelled back, only to get ran over by several horse shadows.

"Don't let him win!" Akira finished, also getting trampled soon after.

"... Your right." Ryuji announced, slowly rising up from the floor. "Everything I had was taken from me… by him… I'll never get'em back...But I won't lose anything else! I won't lose the closest thing I have to friends from the likes of you!"

"Still trying to act tough, huh!?"

"All this time… it was you who staged everything… you ruined everything on PURPOSE!" Ryuji shouts, walking forward to the shadow ruler.

"Someone shut this twerp up!"

"Stop Goddamn smirking at me you piece of SHIT!"

_**~you made me wait quite a while...you seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact...since your name's been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The "other you" who exists within desires it so…~**_ a new voice, deep and smooth, entered his mind, forcing Ryuji to double over in pain, roaring. _ **~I am thou… thou art I… there's no turning back… the skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!~**_  with a final roar, the blonde male bursts into azure flames, a metallic skull mask forming on his face. Ripping his mask off, he screamed an almighty roar, and the flames burst forth, knocking everyone back and even killing some of the shadows.

When the flames died down, Ryuji stood triumphantly, his attire changed drastically. Instead of his earlier uniform, in its stead was a biker like garb with silver bone shaped plates, red scarf, and yellow gloves. The being behind him was just as intimidating, taking on the appearance of a skeletal pirate riding a flying ship.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Shadow Kamoshida stuttered, taken aback.

"Aw hell yeah, Sup Captain!?" Ryuji laughed. "This effin' rocks! Now that I've got this power it's payback time!"

"Silence you knaves!" the golden knight shouts, morphing into a gigantic red knight on horseback.

"Rip their worlds asunder Captain Kidd!" Ryuji shouts, the pirate persona laughed as it shoots out of the cannon on its arm.

Powerful bolts of lightning blasted out from the cannon, one-shotting most of the horse shadows and stunning the red knight.

"Again! Blast them away! Zio!" Ryuji shouts.

"Arsene, follow up with Eiha!"

"Zorro! Garu!"

_~ Hama!~_

Four different elemental attacks burst forth, combining into one big wave of energy and overshadowing the red knight destroying it entirely.

"H-how the hell!?" Kamoshida whimpers lightly before composing himself.

"You're next Kamoshita! I ain't forgiving you at all, no matter how much you beg!"

"I told you shits that this is MY castle. Whatever i say goes. Seems like you still don't understand." as if on cue, a familiar blonde haired girl in a cat bikini walked up to the speedo wearing shadow, startling the other four.

_~hey, isn't that the blonde girl from the other day?~_

"Wh- Takamaki!?" Ryuji shouts in disbelief.

"Wow! What a Meow-velous looking hottie!" Morgana purred, drool leaking from his mouth.

_~Priorities Cat!~_

"Why the hell is she here!?"

"... something's off.." Akira added in.

"I don't have to answer to plebs like you. Guards!" the shadow king yelled, several more troops flooded the room.

_~time to go!~_

"Right. Let's get out while we still can!" Morgana added.

"But-"

"NOW monkey boy!"

As the four escape, the shadow king laughed at their retreating figures.

* * *

Now outside the palace, the four stopped running and took a much needed breather.

"What the hell!?" aaand there goes the peace while it lasted. "What happened to my clothes!?"

"It suits you." Akira compliments.

"Looks like they don't know our escape route… that's good to know." Morgana interrupted. "So.. about that favor…

_~remember Kira, Phil said we should at least hear him out…~_

"Simply put, I need your cooperation to steal something."

"Steal?" both Akira and Ryuji asked.

"Deep within the palace is a thing called a treasure. That treasure's the one thing that's keeping this place intact; it's the source of the palace ruler's distorted desires. I need you guys to help me steal it."

"...and what do we get outta this?" Ryuji questioned.

"Would forcing Kamoshida to confess his crimes be good enough?"

"WHAT!?"

"Keep it down monkey!" Morgana hissed. "That Treasure hold this and Kamoshida's desires in place, without it, Kamoshida is forced to grow a conscience. And all of the guilt from his misdeeds will come crashing down on him, forcing him to confess."

_~i don't wanna be a dick about this… but I sense a "but" in here somewhere…~_

"Well…"

"Well what?" Akira goaded.

"This is extremely delicate. People needs desires to live, the desire to eat, sleep, breath… if done wrong, then there's a chance it might kill him…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! KILL!?" Ryuji interrupted. "I'm all down for making that dickbag suffer, but Killing…"

_**~and what's wrong with that?~**_  the familiar voice of Kidd echoed through their minds, the pirate materializing behind Ryuji.  _ **~after all he's put you through, killing him is a mercy at LEAST.~**_

_**~if it's murder that you're concerned about, then I'll volunteer.~**_ Arsene joined in, materializing behind Akira.  _ **~I'll chain him up, carve out his insides and feed the entrails to animals.~**_

_**~Ooh, I'll join in to, I'll shock the bastard til he's well done~** _

"Guys, can you maybe NOT talk about murder right now!? You're freakin me out!"

"...Morgana." Akira stated, gaining everyone's attention. "I'll give you my answer in a bit, but first, I want to take you guys somewhere."

"Where to?" both said.

Smirking, he pulled out the key he had earlier, silently thanking the gods that he still had it. "A little place called the velvet room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now. Chapter 2 of 6-9 complete.
> 
> A few things I still forgot to mention… some of the characters will be a bit OOC, just a tiny bit, and will have some extra stuff exclusive to this , if you're wondering about the "stats" from the first chapter, then here's their stats:
> 
> Akira R. Amamiya-Kurusu
> 
> Lv. 6
> 
> Hp: 324
> 
> Sp:270
> 
> Ryuji Sakamoto
> 
> Lv.6
> 
> Hp: 339
> 
> Sp: 225
> 
> Morgana
> 
> Lv. 6
> 
> Hp: 310
> 
> Sp:321
> 
> Arata
> 
> Lv. ?
> 
> Hp:?
> 
> Sp?
> 
> As for the list of potential joiners of the PTs, here's the current list:
> 
> Guaranteed: Name (codename)
> 
> Mishima (Akuma)
> 
> Shiho
> 
> Sojiro (Kaiser)
> 
> Shiho
> 
> Kawakami
> 
> Natsu (oc)
> 
> Yuki (oc)
> 
> ? and ? (both more ocs)
> 
> Hifumi
> 
> Sort of (debating)-
> 
> Tae
> 
> Sae
> 
> Yoshida
> 
> Shinya
> 
> Iwai
> 
> Chihaya
> 
> Ohya
> 
> ? (oc)
> 
> I'm still missing a lot of stuff, but hopefully I can get them done by the time I can get to them. One more thing I'll say is that the order of the Pts joining will be a bit different from canon, so look out for that.
> 
> TBC


End file.
